ДиМА
|base_id = |ref_id = |editor_id = DLC03DiMA }} ДиМА ( ) — персонаж Far Harbor, дополнения Fallout 4. Описание Модифицированный синт, находящийся на острове. Является лидером и основателем Акадии. Предыстория ДиМА, как и Ник Валентайн, — один из двух ранних прототипов, созданных Институтом, чтобы проверить, как синты смогут справиться с независимым мышлением и суждением. В то время, как ДиМА было позволено свободно развивать свою личность с помощью опыта, Ник был оснащен чередующимися, ранее существовавшими человеческими личностями. Они двое сформировали тесные отношения, находясь вместе в Институте. По словам ДиМА: «Я буквально видел себя в тебе». ДиМА не мог видеть то, как его брат проходит через жестокие эксперименты и решил сбежать вместе с Ником, и их дуэту это в конце концов удалось. Но, сбитый с толку из-за того, что эксперименты сделали с ним, Ник не узнает ДиМА после побега. Веря в то, что он человек по имени Ник Валентайн, Ник атаковал ДиМА, после чего ДиМА нокаутировал Ника и оставил. После всего этого, ДиМА перебрался на Остров, чтобы спрятаться от Института и, так как у него не было поставленной задачи, сидел в пещере и ничего не делал почти год, прежде чем понял, что он смог определить его собственный путь в жизни. После он отправился на старую атомную подводную лодку. Позднее ДиМА подружился с лидером Детей Атома, Исповедником Мартином, и, в конечном счете, дал им базу в качестве их убежища, впоследствии называемое «Ядром». Наряду с Фарадэем, учёным-синтом, выступающим в качестве его помощника и Чейз, экс-охотницей Института, которую ему удалось убедить дезертировать из Института, ДиМА отправился основывать Акадию с намерением создать безопасное место для синтов, позволяющее им жить свободно и не прятать их природу. У детей Атома, Акадии и Фар-Харбора напряжённые отношения, а потому ДиМА отчаянно пытается добиться мира и безопасности для своих жителей, потому и создал планы на случай непредвиденных обстоятельств, например на тот случай, если дети Атома станут угрозой для Акадии, ДиМА получил ключи к ядерным ракетам в «Ядре», а для Фар-Харбора он получил коды отключения ветроэлектростанции города, единственного источника электричества города. Затем, в отчаянии, ДиМА тайно убил капитана Эйвери и заменил её одним их своих синтов, вылитой копией ЭйвериСлова ДиМА на вопрос Выжившего You really think you can get together a convincing replacement? — Yes. Helping synths recover what they’ve lost means we’ve had to become familiar with memory wipes and facial reconstruction.. Это было сделано ради «умеренного голоса» и примера того, как синты и люди могут жить бок о бок. Но ДиМА не понравились его собственные действия, он решает просто удалить эти воспоминания и, в знак доброй воли, поместить их в компьютерах Ядра на сохранение оных Детьми. Как отмечает сам ДиМА, помощь беглым синтам дала ему и его помощникам опыт в пластической хирургии и стирании памяти, который он и решил использовать в дальнейшим. Спустя некоторое время, ДиМА и Ник воссоединяются, во время того, как Ник и Выживший отправляются на Фар-Харбор, чтобы найти Касуми Накано. Пока ДиМА выражает удивление и волнение по поводу того, что видит Ника снова, потому что его воспоминания удалось сохранить через его многочисленные модификации, но Ник гораздо более неохотно воспринимает его, не имея каких-либо воспоминаний о ДиМА, и об их последней встрече, которая была, быть может, более ста лет назад. Однако, если Выживший поддержит Ника, чтобы тот принял ДиМА как своего брата, то после нахождения голозаписи их битвы Ник будет извиняться перед ДиМА, и эти двое будут иногда приветствовать или разговаривать друг с другом при входе в Акадию. Инвентарь Взаимодействие Основываясь на действиях Выжившего, ДиМА может стать либо союзником, либо врагом. * Если протагонист выберет вариант «Сохранить секрета ДиМА», он посодействует замене Верховного исповедника Текта покорным синтом, для того, чтобы обеспечить мир между Детьми Атома и Фар-Харбором. * Если протагонист успешно убедит его пойти и сдаться, он пойдёт в Фар-Харбор, сознается в том, что сделал, а после будет казнён жителями за его преступления. Разъярённая толпа будет готовиться уничтожить Акадию, боясь, что они будут пытаться заменить некоторых из них синтами. Однако, если Выживший в достаточной близости с жителями города, они могут быть переубеждены, чтобы пощадить Акадию. * Если протагонист решит уничтожить одну из двух других фракций, ДиМА не станет враждебным, но будет выражать отвращение к актам массового убийства. * Если выбрать уничтожение Акадии вместе с Братством Стали или возвращение всех синтов в Институт, ДиМА будет сражаться до последнего за своих жителей. Заметки * У ДиМА описана уникальная раса DLC03_SynthGen2RaceDiMa, которая характеризуется уникальным торсом и головой. * ДиМА даёт повод предполагать, что Выживший — синт, ссылаясь на то, что он/она не помнит ничего из своего прошлого до дня падения бомб. Однако это легко опровергается тем, что Шон признает его/её своим/своей биологическим отцом/матерью, и Институт не может отключить его/её, если он/она станет их врагом (как они поступают со всеми проблемными машинами). Также во время выполнения задания «Последний рейс „Конститьюшиона“» Выживший сам говорит мусорщикам, что он когда-то служил в армии. Ещё подобное высказывание встречается при диалоге с Аланом Бинэ после выполнения его задания — тот говорит, что отец рассказывал ему о том, что Выживший был военным, на что можно ответить: «''А то, у меня даже пара медалей была''». * ДиМА всегда отвечает положительно на сарказм. * ДиМА упоминается в вопросе на задании Fallout Shelter «Испытание — игровое шоу». Появление За кулисами Имя DiMA, скорее всего, происходит от термина DMA ( — прямой доступ к памяти), который представляет собой компьютерную функцию, позволяющую аппаратным подсистемам получать доступ к системной памяти независимо от ЦП. Галерея DiMA Fo4FH trailer.png Примечания de:DiMA en:DiMA es:DiMA hu:DiMA uk:ДіМА Категория:Незавершённые статьи (Far Harbor) Категория:Персонажи Far Harbor Категория:Обитатели Акадии Категория:Лидеры организаций Категория:Антагонисты Категория:Синты Категория:Персонажи, упоминаемые в Fallout Shelter Категория:Компьютеры и роботы Far Harbor